I'll find my way back to you
by rjt040190
Summary: chap 4: *Flashback* As she turned around, Felicity smiled when she saw him. "Yes?" She replied, looking hopeful up at Oliver. That smile of hers took his breath away, urging his heart to pound faster and faster. What Oliver did next, terrified him so much but he didn't want to think. He just wanted to act. How will she react? Will Felicity slap him or punch him?*Flashback*
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello dear readers,**_

_**Here's another one. :) **__**Hope you like. **__**Olicity FTW!**_

_**I don't own Arrow. :(**_

_**Please leave me your feedback.**_

* * *

At the moment, Felicity was sitting on her bed reading her favorite magazine. It was then, when she received that awful news. She had just come home from work after a very stressful day, but the news was far worse than her day had gone.

Felicity has been living for 7 years in Central City now. Her apartment was on the 25th floor of the building; it was the penthouse suite. She was currently an engineer of one of the biggest IT companies in the world. Her boss was very lucky to have her, because of the very fact that the whole company existed thanks to her brilliance and ingenuity.

She had built a good life for herself, but at the moment she was pretty much single. Felicity's work was swallowing all of her time and when she got home, she mostly only slept and ate dinner. Alone. A little sleep and the next day she was off to work again. In the past years she had some flings, but never something serious. Her job didn't allow long lasting relationships; she was mostly at work that's why.

As a sigh escaped her plump lips, Felicity's mind drifted off to the call she received from Thea Queen. She had called to tell Felicity that their friend Tommy Merlin was involved in a terrible accident and was in critical condition. Felicity had left Starling City 7 years ago and vowed to never ever go back! But Thea begged her to come and see Tommy, cause he had been asking for Felicity. As she ended the conversation, Felicity was torn. She desperately wanted to visit Tommy at the hospital, but she really couldn't go back there. She couldn't…

'I can't, I want to for Tommy, but I'm scared out of my mind that I will meet **him** there.' She whispered.

As her eyes fell shut, her mind drifted off to the one person she had blocked from her mind for 7 long years. Oliver Queen. A sigh escaped her lips… Oliver. Felicity got up and walked towards her balcony. She looked over Central City and as she admired the view, she decided to go back. But only for a week to see Tommy.

Felicity called her boss and told him that she needed to go back home for 1 whole week. He yelled in her ears, saying that his company was going up in flames without her. But Felicity assured him that they would manage; it was only one week.

She packed her bags, left the apartment and walked into the elevator. After a couple of minutes, she was downstairs in the lobby. Felicity said goodbye to a couple of her neighbors and waited for her colleague who also happened to be her best friend. She didn't bring a lot, just 3 bags and her trolley. As Felicity waited patiently, she sent a text message to Thea. She had just finished sending it, when her best friend arrived to help her carry her bags to the car.

She gave Brigitte a kiss on the cheek and said good bye to her. She cried and told Felicity to come back as soon as possible.

"Come back, girl. I don't know if the company will be intact, when you get back. So please don't stay longer than 1 week, OK? You've been warned!"

Felicity laughed at her. "You all and the company will be just fine. Its not that I'm irreplaceable, you know." She uttered.

"Felicity Smoak, you know damn well that you ARE irreplaceable!" Brigitte said, while she placed her hands on her hips.

As Felicity got into her car, she shook her head, leaving a worried Brigitte behind.

( )

Like always it was busy at the airport; Felicity got into the plane and sat comfortably in business class. The wine and food tasted wonderfully. After dinner, she closed her eyes and thought about Oliver. She hadn't seen him in 7 years.

Felicity's heart broke every time she thought of him. Oliver was a good person, a great guy. And what she did was awful and unforgivable, but she had no other choice. She did all of it, because Oliver's life was in danger. Everything Felicity did was for him… the love of her life. A tear rolled down her cheek, thinking of a life she could have had if fate hadn't been so cruel.

Felicity knew that she'd hurt him in the worst way possible, but it was for his own good. What happened that evening 7 years ago was the best thing that happened to her. But the following night someone visited her and begged her to leave Starling City. Said person told her that Oliver couldn't be with her. They couldn't and shouldn't be together…

As a sob escaped her red lips, Felicity hoped that someday Oliver could find it in his heart to forgive her.

God, Felicity wasn't sure if her heart could take it if she would see Oliver again after all these years. How will she act? How will he act? 'God, he must hate me!' She thought.

Felicity's mom had her bedroom ready for her, although she wanted to stay at a hotel. Her mom insisted and was as stubborn as Felicity, so she had no choice. As she almost drifted off to dream land, Felicity thought of her life before Central City.

She did miss Tommy, Sarah, Thea and Oliver. Of course Oliver. Sarah had called her and said that she had planned an all girls slumber party. That sounded like fun, but the first thing Felicity had to do was visit Tommy at the hospital. God, she really missed Tommy and the others. Felicity hadn't realized that until now.

When the plane landed, Felicity got up. As she walked out the airport, reality had set in. With a huge lump in her throat, Felicity grabbed a cab. Oh, God… She was back in Starling City.

( )

Oliver was in a private jet, when he received the call from Thea. He had just finished his business trip in Japan and was on his way home. During the call, his sister was sobbing and told him the horrible news. He had to go to the hospital right away! His best friend Tommy was involved in a terrible accident. The first thing he did was call Diggle to come pick him up at the airport.

After Oliver's dad retired, he had become CEO of QC. The company flourished and was at the moment at its peak! All thanks to Oliver of course. He had built a mansion for himself, though Oliver lived alone in it. It was very sad really. He had it build for his wife, but she passed away 6 years ago. He didn't have children either.

Oliver never found romance again after his wife's death. However, he did date a few women. But nothing serious though.

As he sat in the limo, Oliver thought about someone else other than his wife at the moment. His very first love… the love of his life: Felicity Smoak.

That blonde young woman will always, always be in his heart. Always.

From well informed sources he had heard that Felicity had become a very successful engineer. Felicity knew that Oliver took over his father's place as CEO, because 2 years ago he sent an invitation to her. He had asked her to come and visit him at QC, but her colleague Brigitte called and told him that she was too busy with work. She did send him a card though; congratulating him on his success.

Though she had hurt him in the worst way possible, Oliver still wanted to share some of his success with her. Felicity Smoak had broken his heart into a million pieces and that's why he could never forgive her for what happened 7 years ago. There were a lot of things Felicity didn't do.

She didn't attend his wedding and didn't come to his wife's funeral either. When he needed her the most, she just refused to come and see him. After the funeral he had called her on her cell phone, but she coldly said that she had to be at work and she couldn't leave.

Oliver begged her, he even wanted to go to Central City but Felicity stood her ground.

'I do not want to ever see you again, Oliver. I'm sorry.' Was what she simply said over the phone.

Oliver couldn't believe his ears. Who was that? Was that woman Felicity? Was that woman the same woman he loved and worshiped? He worshiped Felicity and the ground she walked on. But she had changed for some reason… Why?!

"We've arrived at the hospital, Oliver." Diggle said.

As Oliver walked inside, a strange feeling came over him. He was in the waiting room, impatiently waiting for the nurse to tell him when he could go up to see Tommy. After 10 minutes, the nurse gave him permission. As the elevator went up, he nervously tapped on the wall. The elevator dinged, so Oliver stepped out of it. When he reached the hallway, his heart nearly jumped out of his chest. It was in that very second, when Oliver saw who was standing in the hall. She turned around and saw him too!

Felicity froze for a second and although she wanted to run away, her feet automatically brought her towards him. Damn feet! They had a mind of their own!

God! She was so, so gorgeous! She was wearing a grey dress that clung to her every curve. Her blonde hair was in a ponytail and she was wearing her trademark glasses. Felicity had become more beautiful than when he saw her last 7 years ago. She looked breathtaking! As Felicity reached Oliver, a sigh escaped her plump, red lips.

At the moment, she was standing right in front of him. Oliver's heart had kicked up 3 notches, as he attempted to act nonchalant.

As her sweet, sweet scent invaded his nostrils; the memories came rushing through his mind. At one point, his heart wasn't able to contain all those intense feelings inside of him. Oliver was on the verge of breaking…

Felicity smelled just like he remembered. All kinds of mixed emotions came over him: love, hurt, hate, sadness, anger. It was too overwhelming. She looked at him with those ocean blue eyes of hers, those were his weakness.

As Oliver locked eyes with her, he saw a certain look on her face. Was it regret? Or guilt? Or something else. Pity?! Oh, no! Felicity Smoak doesn't have the right anymore to look at him like that! Oliver was doing just fine! He was!

As they stood in the hallway, 2 pair of blue eyes locked on one another, both staying silent. Not a single word had left either's lips.

Luckily after a few minutes, Felicity found the courage to say something." Oliver."

His eyes fell shut, as her voice reached and lingered in his ears. After mere seconds he opened his eyes." Felicity." He whispered, saying her name like it was a prayer.

The moment Felicity walked into the hospital, she had a weird feeling in her gut. Was he also here?! And yes was the answer to that burning question…

Felicity thought that after 7 years, she would be able to control herself when meeting Oliver Queen. Clearly she was mistaken. And she thought that he wouldn't have an effect on her anymore. But, God she was so freakin' wrong!

When Felicity heard him say her name, her head told her to turn around and run! But her body and heart needed her to be close to him. So she boldly stayed at her spot, in front of Oliver. As he gazed at her, she couldn't find the strength to tear her eyes from him.

He was more handsome than she last saw him 7 years ago. Felicity had the sudden urge to push him against the wall and kiss him senselessly. But thankfully she kept herself in check. Felicity usually had no trouble controlling her feelings, but **he **made it very difficult for her.

It took every bit of her to control herself, that's why she hadn't said one single word to him. Felicity was about to caress his cheek with the back of her hand, when they both heard Tommy's hospital door open.

It was the nurse, she said:" Oliver Queen, you can come in now."

Oliver looked at Felicity one more time, and then walked into the hospital room. As she stood there frozen, her mind brought her back to 7 years ago.

**_*FLASHBACK*_**

**_Felicity just had the best evening of her life. Oliver and she both turned 21 this year and they had lots of plans for the future. Together as a couple. At the moment he made her feel like the happiest girl in the world. No matter what life was going to throw at them, they promised each other to take life on together, as a couple. They had been dating for more than 3 years now; when they both were 18 they fell hopelessly in love with each other. Oliver had made their evening perfect for them and Felicity just had the night of her life. They were both lying in bed, when she heard her phone ring. Oliver was asleep. It was 2 AM, so she thought it had to be important for someone to call. Felicity sat up and grabbed her phone. But when she saw the name of the caller on her display, she immediately walked out of the room. Oliver did not need to hear this conversation!_**

**_"What do you want? I told you to leave me alone!" Felicity growled into the phone._**

**_"Felicity, I need to talk to you right now. I am outside of the house. Meet me outside, please." The man said and hung up._**

**_As a sigh escaped her lips, Felicity looked at Oliver. She didn't want to leave Oliver and go have a talk with him, but the man outside gave her no choice. Felicity knew that he was going to keep calling till she came outside. Felicity took a deep breath, looked at Oliver once more and walked outside._**

**_Oliver's father stood in front of the porch, watching Felicity as she walked his way._**

**_"You need to leave him right now, Felicity! At the moment his life is in danger! You don't know how crazy she is and how dangerous her father is! Leave Starling City now!" Robert Queen said loudly, his voice cold and harsh._**

**_"No, we can go to the Police. They will protect Oliver. I love him, Mr. Queen. I cannot leave him. You cannot ask me to leave him. And he loves me too. Please, don't ask this of me. I cant go on without him in my life." Felicity said softly, as her hands trembled._**

**_Robert Queen shook his head, a tear falling down his cheek. Oliver's father looked very desperate. Felicity did feel awful at that moment._**

**_"Okay, let's say the Police will protect him now. What about tomorrow? And the day after that? Will they ALWAYS be there to protect Oliver?! No, they won't. And mark my words miss Smoak, Helena's father will always be there. And when there's no Police, he will strike and murder my son! Do you want that? Do you want my son's blood on your hand?! DO YOU!" Mr. Queen shouted in Felicity's face._**

**_"I love him… I, I cannot leave him. Cant you see that?" Felicity said, the words coming out with difficulty. The tears were already forming in her eyes._**

**_"You cannot be that selfish, miss Smoak. Your selfishness will end his life and destroy yours. Do you really want that? When Helena's father has murdered my son, do you know what will happen to you? Everyone around you will blame you. Everyone… Your friends; Tommy, Sarah, Thea, my wife. Everyone! Especially me. Do you want that? His blood on your hands? And in the end, do you know who will hate you the most? You. You will hate yourself for not taking my advice." He threatened._**

**_"I love him… He means the world to me and tonight I made him a promise that I cannot take back." Felicity said, as a sob escaped her lips._**

**_"Then leave him, BECAUSE you love him. Do it for him. Believe me, if you don't do this you will regret it. Listen to me." Mr. Queen insisted._**

**_Felicity looked at Oliver's father one more time." Oliver doesn't love her, you know. What makes you think you can convince him to marry someone he doesn't love. Someone like Helena. Oliver loves me… not, not her!" She replied, as her throat closed up._**

**_"Leave that to me. Don't worry your head about that." Mr. Queen said firmly and walked away, because he knew that his plan had worked._**

**_Robert Queen was very convincing. Felicity stood there near the porch for a long while. He was right. Oliver's dad was right. Finally Felicity decided what she had to do. For Oliver. Tears were rolling uncontrollably down her cheeks, while she walked inside and sat next to Oliver on the bed. He was sound asleep. Felicity wanted to caress his cheek and run her fingers through his hair, but she painfully held herself back. Last evening was perfect; Oliver made sure that their date was flawless. They went out to dinner, they went dancing and when they arrived at the house, Felicity promised him something very important. She had promised to marry him…_**

**_But now she had to take it all back; she had to leave him and break his heart. Felicity felt like screaming and hitting stuff to pieces! But she just looked at her angel (Oliver) one last time… and then walked out of his bedroom door and out of his life. Forever._**

**_*End of Flashback*_**

Felicity was brought out of her thoughts, when she heard squealing. It was Sarah and Thea. She got out of her chair and received hugs and kisses from those two. They were very excited to see her. Felicity told them that Oliver was inside with Tommy. So they decided to go get some fresh air first, because Oliver surely was going to stay there a while. They talked about lots of stuff. They asked if Felicity had a boyfriend in Central City, but she told them no. They both suddenly gave her a certain look.

"What?" Felicity asked.

"Is it because of **him**? You never did get over Oliver, did you?" Sarah asked.

"Wha.. what? No, you are so wrong! I am totally over him!" Felicity lied in their faces and they both knew that.

But they let it go for now, because Sarah received a text that Felicity could see Tommy. Felicity's hands trembled heavily. Oh, God! She was terrified of what she was going to see. Her heart was beating like crazy, when she walked inside Tommy's room. Oliver sat motionless in a chair, staring at a spot, his eyes welling up.

Sarah had told her that Tommy's car accident was one of the worst ones Starling City ever had. As she watched Tommy, Felicity's heart ached. He looked awful; there were tubes all over his face. His legs were in a cast and his body was covered in bandages.

Felicity felt so guilty, because Tommy had been calling her every month for the past 7 years, asking when they could meet up. But Felicity always told him off; saying that she was too busy at work. As the tears rolled down her cheeks, Felicity grabbed Oliver's hand and Tommy's hand. She squeezed both hands and locked eyes with Oliver.

Just like they used to, she held both men's hands in hers. One was her friend and the other was the man she loved… the love of her life…

* * *

_**Leave me your feedback, please. :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello you all,**_

_**Thank u for the feedback! :) **__**Hope you like. **__**Olicity FTW!**_

_**I don't own Arrow. :(**_

* * *

_**Please leave me your feedback.**_

* * *

The nurse had told Felicity that Tommy could not talk, but he could hear. So she told him about her new life in Central City. He reacted through his eyes; they fluttered from time to time. After a while, Felicity said goodbye and promised him to be back the next day to chat with him some more.

When she walked out of his room, tears were flowing down her cheeks. She had never seen Tommy this way. He was always healthy and full of life. Now he looked so broken and vulnerable; it broke her heart to see him like this.

As she stood in the hallway, Felicity contemplated what to do. Should she wait for Oliver? Or should she take the easy way out and disappear without having a chat with him?

**~ Meanwhile. ~**

As Oliver watched his best friend, his heart ached tremendously. He let go of Tommy's hand and told him that he was going to come back.

"Tomorrow, OK buddy? Tomorrow, I'll be back." Oliver whispered and smiled at his dear friend.

A sigh escaped his lips, as Oliver looked through the glass door. Felicity… She was still in the hallway. When she grabbed his hand and Tommy's not so long ago, Oliver had difficulty with the huge lump in his throat. It was like she never left... Felicity used to do that a lot, when they were teenagers. The act felt familiar and so strange at the same time...

Felicity took a seat in the chair. Was she waiting for him? Did she want to talk? And if she wanted to chat with him, was he ready to do so? He was so torn… Oh, he wanted… needed to be close to her, he craved to smell her scent… But, he was still very hurt. He had never gotten over the fact that she left without a word. Was he strong enough to face her again? Was he?

As Oliver watched Felicity through the glass door, he stood motionless at his spot and thought about 7 years ago.

**_*FLASHBACK*_**

_**Oliver had their date perfectly planned out. His day began with calling her and telling her that he loved her and that she was the most beautiful girl in the world. Felicity giggled and said that he was acting all crazy, but she did say it back.**_

_**Oliver then called the restaurant to confirm their reservation and also called the club for their VIP tickets. There was going to be a VIP party; she wanted to go badly. Everything was set perfectly. Next on his list was to go to 'the store'. He bought what he had been eyeing for 4 months now. It was beautiful; the ring was made of 18 Karat white gold.**_

_**In the center of it, the diamond heart was cut to perfect proportion. It was very expensive, but Oliver wanted the best for her. She deserved the very best of everything! He sighed thinking about it. His mom had lent him the money and Oliver promised to give it all back to her, as soon as he received his trust fund money after 1 year. **_

_**It was a good thing that she liked Felicity, cause his dad did not approve of Oliver being involved with her. But Oliver decided to do this with Felicity anyway. **_

_**The black velvet box was burning in his pocket, as he nervously waited for the time to come. It was 6:30 PM, when he decided to get ready. At 7:15 PM on the dot, Oliver got in his car and drove to the house. Her mom opened the front door and let him in. She offered Oliver something to drink, but he was too nervous so he declined. **_

_**As Oliver waited for her, he anxiously tapped on the glass table. The second Felicity came down the stairs, his heart swelled gloriously. She was wearing a little black dress that showed off her every curve. It was strapless and had a low décolleté. Felicity wore black pumps and her shiny, blonde hair was framing her beautiful face.**_

_**She looked exquisite! As he gawked at Felicity, her mom had asked politely if he could close his mouth and wipe the drool off of it. Al three of them laughed at her funny comment. The whole drive to the restaurant, Oliver couldn't take his eyes off of her. Felicity just smiled shyly and sang along to the radio.**_

_**The song: 'When you say nothing at all' by Alison Krauss was playing. Oliver was so nervous and the black box in the pocket of his jacket was burning a hole in it. He hadn't decided yet where he was going to give it to her. At the restaurant, at the club or at home? Oliver was torn.**_

_**They arrived at the restaurant and had a very nice dinner. The food was very delicious; they ate and talked about their future. After MIT, she had planned to apply to different IT companies in and near Starling City. After college, Oliver wanted to study art. They both decided to get their own apartment and live together. Their future looked very bright at that moment. Nothing was going to come in between them. Nothing…**_

_**After dinner, they went to the club. They danced for a couple of hours, had drinks and enjoyed the party a lot. After the party, Oliver and Felicity drove home. Her mom was gone for the whole weekend, so they were very happy of the fact that they had the house to themselves. **_

_**As Oliver opened the door of the car, his heart rammed against his chest. He helped her out and grabbed her petite hand lovingly. They walked to the front door and talked about their evening. Felicity told him that she had an amazing time. They were barely inside, when she started kissing Oliver all over. With the last strength he had, Oliver miraculously pulled away from her. He didn't want things to go too far, cause Oliver still had something very important to do first. Oliver had something to give her. **_

_**Felicity smirked coyly and thought that he was just teasing her, playing hard to get. She grabbed his face again and kissed him hungrily, giving Oliver no choice than to just kiss her back with just as much force. They ended up on the couch, Felicity on top of him. But when she took off his jacket, Oliver moaned softly.**_

_**"Stop, please baby. Stop." He pleaded. **_

_**As his words reached her ears, Felicity looked at him, her eyes wide. There was definitely disappointment in those blue eyes, as she got off of Oliver and sat on the couch, her lips trembling.**_

_**"What is it, babe? What's wrong?" Felicity asked, really hurt.**_

_**Her eyes had welled up, but Oliver shook his head. He gently cupped her face and made eye contact with her.**_

_**"Hey, nothing is wrong sweetie. Before we go that far, I wanted to ask you something first. And if the answer is yes, I would like you to accept something." He said with a huge smile on his face.**_

_**Oliver was so nervous, afraid that he was going to pee in his pants.**_

_**"Okay, well don't keep me waiting too long. I want you tonight; I can't wait any longer baby." She said with a seductive tone in her voice. **_

_**Oliver so wanted to kiss those plump red lips of her, but thankfully he still had little control left. **_

_**He let out a deep breath and grabbed his jacket off the floor. As his fingers took out the black velvet box, Oliver locked eyes with her once more. He took a seat next to her on the couch and opened the box. While doing so, Felicity's eyes widened and tears had formed in her eyes. Her face started to turn red and before Oliver could ask her anything, those tears rolled down her gorgeous face. **_

_**"Felicity Megan Smoak, I have gotten to know you the summer we were both grounded and our friends went to have their vacation without us. We spent the whole summer together and I hopelessly fell in love with you. You complete me in every way. I want to share every moment of my life with you and I will take care of you. I will never make you cry and I promise to never ever leave you. I promise to be with you for life, till the day I die."**_

_**Oliver's hands were shaking uncontrollably, as he waited impatiently for her answer. All of a sudden, he felt insecure. He was terrified that she was going to say no. Felicity's eyes went from his face to the ring and then back to Oliver's eyes.**_

_**As his heart pounded wildly against his rib cage, he boldly said those 4 words.**_

_**"Will you marry me?"**_

_***End of FLASHBACK***_

Oliver was taken out of his thoughts by Thea. She had repeatedly called his name. As he looked up, he saw that Felicity was talking to Sara.

"Are you alright, Oliver?" Thea asked curiously.

"Huh? Uhmmm, yess. I'm OK." He replied.

As he kept observing Felicity, Oliver mentally kicked himself. She didn't even give him a glance, Felicity just kept talking to Sara. At one point, Oliver got angry at himself. Why was he still obsessing over her?!

"Are you ready to go?" Thea asked and grabbed his hand.

Oliver nodded and decided to take it cool. Felicity didn't have to know that she still had an effect on him. As a sigh escaped his lips, Oliver shut his eyes for a second. Thea and he then walked out the hospital room and talked about Tommy. They reached where Sara and Felicity were sitting. As his eyes locked on Felicity's again, his breath caught in his throat. Oh, God! Oliver didn't realize how much he had missed her until now.

"So… Are we gonna grab something to eat?" Sara said, looking at Oliver then at Felicity.

"Yeah, sure." Felicity replied, while avoiding Oliver's gaze.

"Uhummm... Yes. Let's go." Oliver responded and nodded.

Sara and Thea looked at each other." Ok, Felicity. Why don't you go with Oliver. And I'll go with Sara." Thea said, a smirk on her face.

"Yes, that's a great idea! We'll meet you 2 at the restaurant." Sara replied and grabbed Thea, while they walked away fast.

"But, I…" Oliver and Felicity both uttered.

Felicity bit her bottom lip and sighed deeply.

"Ok, they totally ambushed us." He whispered.

"Yeah, that's an understatement." Felicity replied dryly.

Oliver nodded and locked eyes with her." Shall we?" he asked, wanting to sound nonchalant but his voice failed him.

"Uhummm, yeah. Lets go." She replied.

'Oh, boy! I'm so gonna kill Sara and Thea later.' Felicity thought.

* * *

_**Leave me your feedback, please. :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello you all,**_

_**Thank u for the feedback! :) **__**Hope you like. **__**Olicity FTW!**_

_**I don't own Arrow. :(**_

* * *

_**Please leave me your feedback.**_

* * *

Like they used to, Oliver opened the car door for Felicity. As she took a seat, her eyes landed on Diggle. She smiled and so did he.

"Felicity, this is Diggle my friend and Diggle this is Felicity Smoak." Oliver introduced the two.

Felicity smiled, while Diggle nodded as they shook hands."So… you are Felicity. I've heard so much about you. So you're the one who broke Oliver's heart." Diggle uttered.

Felicity turned her face the other way, cause she got very uncomfortable. Oliver gave Digg a disapproving look and cleared his throat."Shall we go, Mr. Diggle?" he demanded.

"Yes, of course." Diggle replied and drove away.

"Where to, Oliver?" he asked politely.

Oliver responded, while avoiding Felicity's gaze. Felicity sat silently in the car and couldn't stop thinking about the handsome man beside her. Oliver was sitting right next to her. As his scent invaded her nostrils, her eyes automatically fell shut. After all these years… she still loved him. Felicity loved him like she did 7 years ago, if not more.

Oh, God. She was in deep, deep trouble… Shit!

"We've arrived at the restaurant." She heard Diggle say after a while.

Oliver sighed in relief, cause he couldn't stand the silence and tension between him and Felicity anymore. They stepped out the car, Oliver helping Felicity of course and said bye to Diggle. As they stepped into the restaurant, Felicity's phone rang.

"Uhumm, I'll get this. Why uhum… will you tell the others that I'm just gonna take this one call?" Felicity asked.

Oliver nodded and walked towards Sara and Thea. The second her eyes fell on the display, Felicity furrowed her brows. Who?!

"Hello, this is Felicity."

"Miss Smoak. What are you doing back in Starling City?"

Felicity huffed, her heart beating wildly."Mr. Queen, I'm here cause Tommy asked for me."

"You have to go back to Central City now! Get out of my town, Miss Smoak."

"I don't need this. You've bullied me one time, when I was younger. You wont be able to do that again." She replied and ended the conversation.

She was outraged! How dare he! She turned around and was just about to walk to the others, when she saw Robert Queen sitting in a chair with a paper in hand.

Felicity closed her eyes for a second."OK, you wanna talk, Mr. Queen? Lets talk, but not here. But let me tell the others first." She said firmly.

As she walked towards Oliver, Sara and Thea Felicity clenched her fists.

"Hey, Felicity! Finally, come and sit next to me." Sara exclaimed, a smile on her pretty face.

"Uhumm, you guys. I have to be somewhere. I'll call you, Sara. But I gotta go now. Sorry, I'll take a rain check, Ok?" Felicity said, an apologetic look on her face.

As she hastily walked away, Oliver shook his head." She's unbelievable!" he said disapprovingly.

"Hey, don't do that. Don't act like you know what she goes through." Sara said.

Oliver took a swig from his drink."Defend her all you want, Sara. But she has changed so much. I don't think I know her anymore. For your information, I don't wanna know her anymore." He said bitterly.

"I cant believe this. You're never gonna forgive her, are you? I thought time heels wounds, but you've gotten so bitter, Oliver. Ask her, just ask her why she did what she did. I bet a 1000 dollars that she has a very good reason." Sara replied annoyed.

"You've always taken her side…" Oliver began, but Thea cut him off.

"Hey, hey. We are not gonna fight here. OK? Tommy still needs us and he wouldn't want us to fight, OK?!" Thea said, a hand on Oliver's arm to try to calm him down.

**~Meanwhile~**

Felicity drove away with Robert Queen in the limo. After 10 minutes, they stepped out of the car and stood in front of each other.

"Like I said over the phone, you have to leave immediately." He said.

Felicity shook her head." Unbelievable! In case you haven't noticed, Helena has passed away. And her father is in jail. Oliver is no longer in danger, Mr. Queen! Helena's father doesn't have any power over us anymore!" she said loudly.

"Yes, that crazy girl is dead. But do you know why and how? Do you want me to tell you? Huh? She was murdered, OK! She didn't commit suicide! And as for her father… he may be in jail, but he still has the power to give orders and let others do his dirty deeds for him. He still has power over me, Miss Smoak!" Mr. Queen said.

"I don't need to hear this! You know what, I don't give a damn anymore! I'm gonna tell Oliver what you did. I'm gonna tell him that you made me leave. I'm gonna tell him everything! It's over, Mr. Queen. I don't have to be afraid anymore. I can be with him now." Felicity replied and walked away.

"Miss Smoak! Wait! I've to tell you something."

Felicity turned around and looked at him, her hands on her hips.

"Oliver… Oliver has a son. Helena's father has him. And he WILL hurt him, if I don't do as he says." Robert Queen confessed.

As those words reached her ears, Felicity felt so defeated. Can't she catch a break? Why did fate have to be so cruel to her? She was just about to tell Oliver everything… and now this!

( )

After hearing the news from Oliver's dad, Felicity wandered the streets of Starling City. Time flew by; she hadn't realized hours had passed by until her eyes landed on the clock in a diner. It was already 7:00 PM!

"Oh no!"

As Felicity grabbed her phone, she saw that there were more than 15 missed calls! Oh my! The others must be worried about her! When she was talking to Oliver's dad, she had set her phone on silent. But after, she forgot to undo that action.

"Damn it! Hopefully they're not that worried about me." She whispered.

Sara called again, so she picked up. Sara was yelling in her ears, saying that they were worried sick about her! They had called Felicity's mom, but she told them that Felicity wasn't at her place either. At one point she asked Sara to calm down and told her that she would meet them at the restaurant. Sara was still shouting; boy she was really angry at Felicity! The moment Felicity arrived, Sara and Thea both hugged her and even hit her.

"Don't you know how dangerous it could be at night in the Glades, Felicity?! Don't ever do that again, OK!" Thea said.

"Hey, you guys. I'm really sorry, OK. I promise I won't ever do it again." Felicity apologized again.

From a distance Oliver just looked at Felicity, while he took a swig from his drink. He had an expressionless look on his face. But in seconds that changed into a furious look! His eyes bored into hers, sending shivers down her spine. Oh! Felicity was in deep trouble, he was worried sick too and she knew that Oliver was about to give her a piece of his mind.

As they walked towards Oliver, Felicity tried avoiding his piercing gaze…

Oliver was worried sick about her! He thought something horrible had happened to her. All kinds of bad scenarios were running through Oliver's head. Thank God she was OK. Oliver was so relieved that she was unharmed! He was going crazy not knowing what happened to her… just like 7 years ago.

As Oliver watched her walk towards him, it dawned on him that he couldn't deny it anymore. Oliver Queen was still hopelessly in love with Felicity. He never got over her and never will. Oliver knew deep down inside that he could never love another woman like he loved her.

As Oliver's eyes locked on Felicity's, he felt the pain in his heart all over again, consuming him. It was eating him up from the inside out; the pain was unbearable! It felt like she left him not 7 years ago, but 7 days ago. Oliver was still hopelessly in love with her and that made him so angry at himself.

That even after everything she had done to him, he couldn't stop loving her. Oliver was furious at himself, so he took it out on her. The moment the girls had let go of Felicity and she stood right in front of the table, Oliver lost it.

""Do you know how worried we were?! We called you, texted you but you didn't reply! So we decided to look for you. We did for hours, but we couldn't find you. So, we called your mom, but she said she hadn't seen you all afternoon. And we were just about to call the Police… Luckily you picked up. Do you know how worried we were? Do you know how dangerous your actions have been? Do you? That is what you do, isn't it Felicity. Disappear on people, not caring how you leave them behind. Not giving a damn about their freaking feelings. You are selfish like that, aren't you? You love to be the center of attention. You love when people look for you like crazy, wondering if you are alive or in a ditch somewhere. Do you know how worried Sara and Thea were? They were so afraid that some serial killer got you or that you did something to yourself! But that's you, right? You do as you please and don't give a freaking crap how you hurt the people in your life!" Oliver said, as the tears pooled in his eyes, his voice filled with venom.

Sara and Thea just stared at Oliver with disbelieve in their eyes and Felicity looked so hurt. She had a look on her face, like he just had slapped her on the face. Hard. At the moment all four of them knew that Oliver wasn't only talking about what had happened today. But about 7 years ago, when she left him.

The look on her face made him want to hug her and say that he didn't mean a word he had said, but instead Oliver stormed out of the restaurant. He couldn't take it anymore. It felt like his heart had been cut into hundreds of pieces. Oliver walked outside, but he heard people following him.

When he arrived at the parking lot, he turned around and saw that the others had followed him. Felicity still had a hurt look on her face. She stood right in front of Oliver.

"How could you say those mean things to me, Oliver? How dare you?! How can you call me selfish? You have no clue, why I had to leave 7 years ago! I had to leave! Don't you know that? I did it for you!" She shouted, her lips trembling, her tears flowing and her hands shaking.

"How will I know, Felicity? How do you want me to have a clue, when you left at 5 in the morning and **NEVER** looked back? You left me, after you promised me that you would **never** do anything to hurt me. You left and you didn't even explain why! I went all crazy looking for you! Do you know how much you have hurt me the morning you had left? Do you know how I felt, when I woke up and you were gone? Gone and nowhere to be found? Do you know that you had ruined my life? Do you? And the worst thing about all of it is, that you **NEVER** explained, Felicity! You didn't explain! You left me hanging after I had the best night of my life! Why, Felicity? Why? I moved heaven and earth trying to find you! Why?! Why do you keep me in the dark?!" Oliver said, as he felt his heart break all over again.

Felicity looked at Oliver with those gorgeous blue eyes of hers and let out a deep breath.

"I can't. I want to, I really do. But I cannot give you the explanation that you seek. Leaving you was **the** **hardest **thing I ever had to do. Just know that I did what I did, for you. It was for the best." She replied, her voice breaking at the end, as a loud sob escaped her lips.

When she said those words, Oliver wanted to scream!

"What are you keeping from me, Felicity? You act like you have a HUGE secret you have to keep. So all those 4 years when we were together, were you keeping secrets from me? Were you pretending to love me? Was it all a game to you? What was it, Felicity? Enlighten me, please!" he pleaded.

At this point, the tears were rolling uncontrollably down Felicity's cheeks.

Both Sara and Thea gave Oliver a furious look and hugged Felicity. At a certain point, Thea wanted to prevent that things would spin out of control, so she held onto Oliver. She dragged him away from Felicity and told him that he had to calm down. Thea told Sara that she was going to take Oliver home.

Oliver calmed down a bit during the drive to his mansion. He was still outraged and hurt, but he tried his very best to take it cool.

After Thea dropped him off, Oliver took a shower and then wore some sweat pants. Thea was worried about him, saying that it was a hard day for everyone, especially because of Tommy. She was going to call Oliver later in the evening to check on him.

As Oliver sat alone on the couch in the living room, he took out a black velvet box out of his pocket. He opened the box and looked at the content of it. Oliver never had the heart to get rid of it. He even bought another for Helena.

There were a million times that Oliver wanted to destroy that thing. He wanted to throw it in the lake or bury it. But he never had the heart to do so. Cause even after everything that happened between Felicity and him, he still had hope that someday they would be together again.

But now that she had said those words, Oliver knew the hope he had was false hope! The events of today was becoming too much for his heart to take. Oliver couldn't hold it in anymore, so the tears that he had been holding back for 7 long years couldn't stay inside anymore.

So he let them flow…

* * *

_**Leave me your feedback, please. :)**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hello you all,**_

_**Thank you for the feedback. **__**Hope you like. **__**Olicity FTW!**_

_**I don't own Arrow. :(**_

* * *

_P.S. In case you were wondering; Felicity WILL fight back against Robert Queen. She will! _

_Just give her some time, my dear readers. Give her some time. :)_

_And... If you were wondering about Oliver's and Helena's marriage, bear with me please. It's just chap 4. _

_We will get there soon, my dear readers. Soon! :)_

* * *

Sara had dropped Felicity off at her mother's house." Are you gonna be OK, Felicity? Do you want me to stay with you for a while?" Sara asked, as her hand rested on Felicity's arm.

"No. I'm gonna be fine, Sara. Thanks. I just need a warm bath and some rest. See you tomorrow, OK?" Felicity replied, as she squeezed Sara's hand.

"OK, if you say so. But call me if you need anything, OK?"

"Yeah, I will." Felicity replied, giving Sara a small smile.

But Sara had a certain look on her face, like she wanted to ask her something.

"Sara, what is it?" Felicity asked.

"Felicity. I don't wanna sound nosy. But this has been bothering me for years now. I gotta ask, girl. Why did you leave him? You were hopelessly in love with each other and you two were inseparable. What happened? Tommy and I saw him, when he bought the engagement ring. Why did you leave? I don't understand, sweetie. You never told anyone why. Not even Oliver. Don't you think he deserves an explanation?" Sara asked.

Felicity shook her head."I don't want to talk about that, Sara. Please? Let us talk about fun stuff, like the all girls slumber party you and Thea are organizing for me."

Sara rolled her eyes."OK, I will let this go. For now. Next time I want an explanation. You hear me Felicity Smoak?" she threatened.

Felicity nodded even though she knew that she could never tell Sara the truth.

"OK, see you later." Sara said.

"Later." Felicity uttered.

The second she was alone, Felicity felt like someone had ripped away her heart and soul. The man who she sacrificed everything for, called her selfish!

"Crap! I didn't deserve that." Felicity whispered.

All she felt at the moment was an excruciating pain. Why did it hurt so much?! As she stepped into her old bedroom, Felicity felt at home. God, she missed this bedroom. She undressed and walked to the bathroom. When the water was warm enough, she let her bathrobe fall to the ground and stepped into her bathtub.

"Hmmmm." As she closed her eyes, a sigh escaped her lips.

Oliver. Oliver Queen. Felicity still couldn't believe he called her selfish. Her heart ached tremendously at the reminder of how he shouted at her. And the look on his face, made her skin crawl. He'd gotten so bitter. Bitter Oliver. She had to get used to that version of him.

Felicity would never think he'd turn out like this. Was Felicity the cause of him being so bitter? Was it her fault? Surely she was the one to blame, but at the time she didn't have a choice but to leave. Right?!

Maybe she made the wrong choice. Maybe she should've just told him the truth. Maybe things would've turned out fine. But now she'll never know. But the thing is that there was a 50 % chance that if she stayed, he would've been murdered by that piece of scum.

Felicity groaned, cause the scenarios in her head made her dizzy. Maybe, maybe, maybe! Well there's nothing she could do about it now. What's done is done. And she made the choice to leave him. End of chapter…

The words that Oliver used really stung. It hurt and it burnt. It hurt so bad that she had trouble breathing. As she sucked in some air, Felicity attempted to think about something else. Was she able to think about something else than him? Yes, she was. She just had to set her mind on it. Yes. Thinking about her job. Yes, thinking about her penthouse suite. Yes. Thinking about… No, she couldn't. She tried with all her might. But her mind automatically drifted to Oliver…

No, she could do this! Think about Tommy. Yes, my childhood friend Tommy. God, she missed that Tommy. The one who pulled pranks on Sara and laughed at her…

There was a song playing on the radio. It was California King Bed by Rihanna. The lyrics sent shivers down her spine and made her think of Oliver.

**_So, how come when I reach out my fingers_**_**  
**_**_It seems like more than distance between us_**…

"Oliver." His name unconsciously escaped her lips.

While listening to that song, it was like she could almost feel his presence. It was like he was here with her, beside her. Felicity's eyes were still shut, she could hardly breathe. The feelings were too overwhelming. She could almost smell his manly scent. His scent always seems to drive her mad. Just the thought of Oliver being here with her, made her heart ache.

As the song ended, Felicity felt the emptiness inside her heart. She didn't want the song to end, cause that meant that she had to go back to reality where Oliver wasn't in her life. Here in her own little fantasy, he was with her. Felicity almost could feel his skin on hers, his lips on hers and she could hear him tell her that he loved her…

God! She missed Oliver so much! This gorgeous, blue eyed man was going to be the end of her.

**~ The next day~**

"Oliver! Oliver, wake up! Wake up, please!" Oliver heard someone calling him and shaking him.

Confused and still sleepy, Oliver sat up and looked at his surroundings. As he frowned, he saw Thea standing next to his bed.

"What's going on, Thea? Where's the fire? And why are you looking at me like that?" Oliver asked.

Thea had a concerned and puzzled look on her face. After a few seconds, she sat on his bed.

"You tell me what's going on? Because apparently you were dreaming of a certain blonde woman." She carefully said.

"How do you know what I was dreaming about?" he asked with an annoyed tone in his voice.

"Because you were shouting Felicity's name in your sleep." She replied, while she tilted her head to the side to observe him closely.

Oops! He was so busted!

"What time is it anyway? And what are you doing in my room? This area is private, you know!" he asked, trying to change the subject.

Thea knew what he was doing, thank God she let it go. For now."It's 10 in the morning, sleepy head! Go take a shower, I will wait for you downstairs, OK?" she demanded.

After breakfast, Oliver and Thea sat in the living room. "So what are we going to do today, Thea? I wanna go visit Tommy again. Wanna go now?" Oliver asked.

She nodded."Yup! And after, we're going to meet the girls at the park."

" What? No, I'm not in the mood to see her." Oliver said determined.

"Yes, Oliver we will meet the girls and that's final!" she said firmly.

"Hey, you're my little sister. You don't get to boss me around. And why are you being so difficult all of a sudden? Cause Felicity is back? She's back for just 1 week. After that she'll disappear again. So, like I said I'm not going to the park." Oliver said firmly.

Thea narrowed her eyes." I've already told them that we will meet them there. Plus, why are you acting like that around her? Are you still in love with her or something? Haven't you gotten over her yet?" She asked with a curious tone in her voice.

"What are you talking about? I'm so over her. I'm just still angry at her about what happened yesterday." Oliver replied, trying to sound convincing but his sister saw right through him.

"OK, that's settled then. If you're over her, what's the harm in meeting up with her and Sara at the park? Hmmm?" Thea retorted, a smirk playing at the corners of her mouth.

Oliver huffed and got up."Fine! I'll go. Whatever." He replied and grabbed his coat.

As he turned around, he raised his eyebrow. "Let's go."

( )

They visited Tommy and heard from the doctor that he was stable. He needed a lot of time to heal. They stayed for an hour and after that, Oliver drove them to the park.

Thea grabbed his hand and squeezed it lightly."He will be OK, Ollie. We just have to believe in it." She whispered, while Oliver nodded in agreement.

They walked towards one of the many benches and took a seat on it. Oliver wasn't looking forward to see her just yet. As they were watching a man playing with his dogs, two blonde women came into view. Sara was waving at them, so did Thea.

"Hey, how are you guys doing?" Sara asked.

"We're fine." Oliver replied and locked eyes with Felicity.

"Hey." Felicity greeted the 2.

Thea pulled her in a tight embrace, while Felicity's eyes landed on Oliver's.

"So, what do you guys have in that huge basket?" Thea asked curiously.

"Well, we have burgers, mac and cheese, snacks, fruits and drinks." Sara answered, while a wide smile graced her pretty face.

"OK, let's do this! There's a good spot over there." Thea said casually.

It was at that very second, when Felicity saw that Sara gave Thea a certain look. Thea had a mischievous smile on her face. Sara placed the basket and blanket on the bench and said.

"So, Thea and I have other business to attend to."

"See you two in a couple of hours. Bye." Thea said with a grin on her face.

Felicity and Oliver both looked baffled! What? Felicity's eyes widened, so did Oliver's. What?!

"No! You two can't go!" both Felicity and Oliver shouted.

But no matter how much they protested, Sara and Thea had made up their mind and were gone before they could do anything.

Oliver and Felicity both were still standing in front of the bench. They were both very silent, not knowing what to say or what to do.

As her scent invaded his nostrils, Oliver had to shake himself awake from this daydream. God! She smelled just like vanilla and strawberries. He had to do something, because her scent was driving him mad! So Oliver grabbed the basket and blanket.

As he laid the blanket on the grass, Felicity smelled Oliver's scent. It was still the same; very manly like him with a touch of musk. She watched as he placed the basket on the blanket.

Oliver sat on the blanket and looked up at her." This is so awkward."

Felicity chuckled nervously." I know right. Really awkward, but we're here. And there's food. A lot of it. Let's eat?" She said, as she bit her bottom lip.

"Let's." he replied and nodded.

When the plates and cups were set up nicely, Oliver sighed and locked eyes with her again.

"What would you like to eat first?" Oliver asked politely.

"The burger of course!" She nodded, her eyes wide.

Oliver laughed hardheartedly at Felicity's expression.

"I love a good burger. You know that, right?" She whispered.

He nodded."Yes. Yes, I do." Oliver replied and handed her a plate with a huge burger.

"Thank you." She said.

They ate silently and began to talk about how beautiful the sun was shining.

"It definitely is a gorgeous day." Felicity replied, a smile gracing her gorgeous face.

At the moment they looked like a couple having a nice picnic together, but that was such a lie and an illusion.

As they ate peacefully, Oliver observed her. She looked so beautiful. Oh, he had missed being in her presence. She looked up and smiled at him, while she took a swig from her juice. In that very moment, Oliver wished that she could smile at him like that forever. But that was just a hopeless dream that will never come true…

Felicity had just finished her burger, when she saw that Oliver had a certain look on his face. Regret? Guilt?

He took a deep breath and let it out." I'm really sorry about how I acted yesterday." Oliver said softly.

Felicity shook her head." It's fine, really. I'm OK now. Don't worry about it." She replied, her voice very shaky.

As she closed her eyes for a second, she heard him say."No, it's not fine. I'm really sorry."

Felicity nodded and studied her hands that were on her lap.

"But you do know why I acted that way right? I was talking about 7 years ago." He said, the pain in his voice evident and clear.

"Let's not talk about the past, Oliver. Let us look at the now." Felicity whispered, as she placed her hand on his.

In one split second, Oliver's face changed from apologetic to angry."So you don't even want to mention what you did 7 years ago, do you? Did I mean that little to you? Or did I mean nothing at all?" He spat, making a chill go up Felicity's spine.

When he said those words, she finally had enough! Felicity looked him straight in the eyes, while her eyes welled up.

"I don't want to talk about it, because it hurts too much! Can't you see that? And I also know that it hurts you too! I can't take it, to see the pain and hurt in your eyes every time someone mentions it. Don't you know that it hurts me to the bone, knowing that you are in pain? Don't you?" She snapped and got up.

It was too much for her. Too freakin' much! So Felicity ran…

( )

After Felicity ran away, Oliver sat motionless on the blanket. He was angry at himself for upsetting Felicity again. But lately he couldn't help, but act like a jerk to her. It's like he was unconsciously punishing her for the pain she had caused him the last 7 years. God, he was such a stupid tool!

Oliver wanted desperately to know the reason why Felicity left him, but she wasn't budging at all. God, he loved her still. As he thought about her, his mind brought him back in time…

_***FLASHBACK***_

_**They were having lunch at school. It was right after that summer Felicity and Oliver had spent all of their time together. Tommy just got home from vacation and asked Oliver what he was thinking about, cause he had been staring at a particular blonde girl. She was talking and laughing with Sara at that moment.**_

_**Oliver told him that he was just thinking about the football game, but Tommy saw right through his best friend. "If you are in love with her, you should tell her." He said with a serious tone in his voice. He wasn't teasing or making fun of Oliver. He was dead serious.**_

_**"What are you talking about, man?" Oliver began, but he interrupted him.**_

_**"Time is precious and life is short. Go and walk over to her and tell her that you love her… Before it's too late."**_

_**Tommy patted Oliver on his shoulder and motioned him to go and tell her.**_

_**"I'm afraid, man. What if she doesn't feel the same way? What will I do then?" Oliver asked with a shaky voice.**_

_**"It doesn't matter; the important thing is that you have told her how you feel about her. If she doesn't feel the same way, then sorry. But if she does feel the same, you will be a very lucky guy." Tommy said firmly.**_

_**Oliver was scared to death to take that risk, so he just kept staring at her. Suddenly he received a text message.**_

_**It was from Sara and it said."Take a picture, it will last longer."**_

_**Oliver sighed and walked away. Crap! Sara also noticed that he had feelings for Felicity. Sara had been nagging him for days now to go and tell Felicity about Oliver's feelings. But he refused every single time. So even though it was clear that Oliver craved to confess his love, he didn't do anything cause he was just too darn afraid...**_

**_~ 8 hours later~_**

_**Later that evening they were on their way to a party. Oliver was with Tommy in the car and the girls were going to meet them there.**_

_**At the party, Oliver was drinking a coke when he saw her walk in with Sara. Felicity looked incredible. She was wearing a red tank top and black jeans which was hugging her every curve at the right places. Felicity wore red high heels and her silky blonde hair was down in big curls.**_

_**She most definitely was the most beautiful girl Oliver had ever seen. Felicity wasn't only a pretty face though; she was the sweetest and kindest person he knew. Felicity was compassionate and always helped people who needed it.**_

_**Even if it was a stranger, she would move heaven and earth to help. If she was able, she would do it. No questions asked.**_

_**As Sara and Felicity walked over to them, Oliver's heart skipped 2 beats.**_

_**"Hi, Felicity." He said softly.**_

_**"Hi." Felicity replied and looked up at him through her thick, long eyelashes.**_

_**Before they could say another word, Sara and Tommy disappeared.**_

_**"Huh? Why are they walking away?" Felicity asked, while she furrowed her brows.**_

_**Oliver shook his head." I don't know." He replied, though he knew exactly why.**_

_**They wanted Oliver to take this opportunity to confess his love. At that very moment, Sara was looking back at Oliver and winked at him.**_

_**She mouthed:"Tell her how you feel."**_

_**Oliver was so nervous that his body was shaking lightly. And just as he was about to tell Felicity how he felt about her, the guys from the football team dragged him away from her.**_

_**Man, Oliver wanted to strangle each and every one of them! After a long while, Oliver finally freed himself from them and searched for Felicity. He saw her talking with some guy, who clearly was hitting on her. But she looked uninterested, but was too nice to say that to his face.**_

_**Oliver shook his head and walked away.**_

_**At one point, Tommy saw that Oliver was drinking and staring at Felicity again. He stood next to him and told Oliver to just tell her. Oliver said that she was with someone. Tommy laughed at Oliver and asked if that had ever stopped him before.**_

_**Oliver then took a deep breath and let it out slowly.**_

_**'I'm so going to regret this!' he thought, as he walked over to Felicity.**_

_**Felicity had her back to Oliver, so he said."Excuse me."**_

_**As she turned around, Felicity smiled when she saw him.**_

_**"Yes?" She replied, looking hopeful up at him.**_

_**That smile of hers took his breath away, urging his heart to pound faster and faster. What Oliver did next, terrified him so much but he didn't want to think. He just wanted to act.**_

_**How will she react? Will Felicity slap him or punch him? He was scared out of his mind, but decided to take that risk anyway.**_

_**Without thinking twice, Oliver leaned in and captured her lips with his. Those lips of hers on his felt like FIREWORK! Oh, they tasted like heaven. At first Felicity was surprised, but after a few seconds she responded. And boy, did she respond! She let the cup in her hand fall to the ground, so she could wrap her hands around the back of his neck bringing them closer to each other.**_

_**One of Oliver's hands was cupping her face, while the other disappeared in her silky, blonde hair. As Oliver inhaled her sweet scent, his head spun uncontrollably in the most delicious way.**_

_**Oliver didn't want the kiss to end, but they had to break the kiss for air. And when they did, Oliver captured her gaze once more and kept his blue eyes locked on hers.**_

_**" I'm deeply in love with you, Felicity Megan Smoak."**_

_**She smiled at Oliver and said."Thank God, cause I'm hopelessly in love with you."**_

_**They smiled widely, closed their eyes and let their foreheads touch. Apparently people were whooping and clapping, but Oliver and Felicity were too lost into each other to notice any of it.**_

_***END OF FLASHBACK***_

The next day Sara told them that they all had been clapping and whooping. That was one of the best nights of Oliver's life.

Oliver was thankful that Tommy had advised him to confess his love to Felicity… His best friend was always goofing around, but when it was time to be serious he was dead serious. Tommy was also the one who supported Oliver, even when Robert Queen made it very clear that he didn't approve of his relationship with Felicity. Oliver never understood why his father didn't want him to be with her.

A smile crept on his face, as he thought of all the pranks he and his best friend had pulled when they were younger. Sara was the one who always fell for it; Felicity seem to always go around it. She always saw right through the 2 goof balls.

Oliver was suddenly taken out of his thoughts by his cell phone.

"Hello."

"Oliver, its Sara. We're at the hospital." She began, as her voice started to tremble heavily.

"Sara, what's the matter?! Is Tommy alright?"

"It… its Tommy. He's awake. He's awake, Ollie!"

As tears of joy ran down Oliver's face, he closed his eyes and smiled happily.

"I'm coming right in." He stated, while Oliver hastily walked towards the car.

**~ Meanwhile ~**

Felicity had arrived at her mom's house and was drinking a coke in the kitchen.

"Felicity."

"Yeah, mom."

"Are you alright, sweetie?" her mom asked concerned.

"Yeah, of course. What's up?"

"I don't know... how are you holding up? With Tommy and seeing Oliver again?"

Felicity sighed deeply." I'm doing, OK. You know why?"

"Hmmm? Why?" Her mom asked.

"Because my mommy is here with me for me." Felicity replied and pulled her mom in a tight embrace.

"OK, OK. I know what this is. It means; don't ask questions and just hug me. Right?" her mom retorted.

Felicity pulled away and gave her mom a wink." You know me, mama. You know your daughter."

At that moment, Felicity's phone rang.

"Hello."

"Felicity, you have to get here. Tommy is awake and he is asking for you." Sara said, her voice breaking at the end.

"I'll be right there." Felicity answered.

**~ At the hospital ~**

Oliver arrived before Felicity and was already chatting with Tommy, when she walked in the hospital room.

"Hey." She uttered, as her throat closed up.

"Hey." Tommy replied, tears in his eyes.

Oliver locked eyes with Felicity. He also had water in his eyes and smiled happily.

At that moment, Felicity let it go...

As she stood next to the bed, she sobbed uncontrollably. Tommy grabbed her hand and squeezed it tightly, while Oliver watched the two.

'We don't have the same blood running through our veins, but these two people are like family. And God, I can't... I can't loose either

one of them again. Please, let them be in my life from now on." Oliver silently prayed.

**~ Later ~**

At the moment the girls, Felicity, Tommy and Oliver were in the hospital room. They were telling funny stories from the past, even embarrassing ones.

"Shhhh! Everyone out! Now." They heard the nurse say.

They all apologized and said good bye to Tommy.

"See you tomorrow, OK Tommy?" Sara and Thea said, kissing him on the cheek.

Oliver looked at Felicity." So, do you want a lift? I have to make it up to you. I shouldn't have taken it out on you like that, Felicity. We need to talk. "

She contemplated what to do, hesitation in her eyes. She wasn't sure if she could be with Oliver alone right now." Uhummm... I."

Tommy chuckled." I bet you two have a lot to talk about. But Oliver, can I speak to Felicity for just a minute?"

Oliver nodded and smiled at his best friend."OK, I'll be right outside."

Felicity sat in the chair and grabbed Tommy's hand." Hey, what did you want to talk about?" She asked.

Tommy's face changed to an expressionless one."Tommy? What's wrong? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Felicity. The car accident. It wasn't an accident. Someone purposely attempted to kill me. The breaks of my car had been tampered with." Tommy stated.

"What?! But why?" She asked in disbelieve.

Tommy looked at Felicity." It's because of what I know."

"Know what? Know what, Tommy?" Felicity insisted.

Tommy closed his eyes for mere seconds."I accidentally found out about Oliver's son. I know where Oliver's son is. That's the reason why there was an attempt on my life. And I know who's behind it all."

**~ Somewhere in Starling City ~**

John Diggle stepped out of his car and walked to the warehouse. As he entered the abandoned building, he looked around.

Nope, no one had followed him. Diggle punched the code of the door and stepped into a spacious room. As he looked at the monitors of the computers,

he let out a breathy sigh. It was a year ago, when Oliver accidentally overheard a conversation between his father and a mysterious man.

And Oliver found out that particular evening that Helena didn't commit suicide! The man on the other line was responsible for it! All these years he thought that she killed herself, but that was a lie.

Helena was 8 months pregnant; their unborn son died that night too.

Diggle remembered how he found Oliver here in this abandoned building; shocked, confused, trembling all over, rambling like a mad man and outraged...

It took him a month to get Oliver back on track. Oliver wanted to confront his dad about it, but Diggle said that Robert Queen was going to deny it all.

They had to wait and follow the old man. And wait for him to slip up. So for the last 11 months Diggle and Oliver had tried to find out who the mysterious man was.

Oliver was waiting for that day to come. The day he found out who was responsible for Helena's and his unborn son's death.

But they hadn't been successful yet. It didn't seem like it, but Oliver had the patience... He patiently waited for his dad to slip up.

As Diggle did an intensive workout, his eyes fell on the monitor of the computer. BINGO.

He immediately grabbed the phone.

"Hello."

"Oliver, your father has slipped up."

"I'm on my way." Diggle heard him say and hung up.

* * *

_**Leave me your feedback, please. :)**_


End file.
